


Dean Gets Garth'd

by gloriouslizzie, Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouslizzie/pseuds/gloriouslizzie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets a little slow at the Cafe, so Cas texts Dean. Back at Bobby's shop, Garth and a friend try to get Dean to open up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Gets Garth'd

Castiel looked around the cafe. The evening rush had quieted and he didn’t have much to do. Everyone who’d stuck around after making their purchases was engrossed in their own worlds, and he didn’t have anyone to talk to behind the counter. He grinned a little, watching Jo and Charlie sit closely together, watching a TV show on Charlie’s laptop through shared headphones. Cas didn’t mind the break in the work, though some might have found it boring. People-watching was like watching TV to him, maybe better. 

He didn’t get to watch for too long because his phone emitted a short tone. 

_Dean_ : how’s work? 

_Cas_ : Slow right now. You?

_Dean_ : ugh. stuck w/ garth.

_Cas_ : Well... Garth is... nice.

_Dean_ : dude. he came into work 2day w/ a friggin sock puppet.

_Cas_ : That seems odd... did he say why?

_Dean_ : nah. didn’t ask. he’s just weird.

_Cas_ : Oh. Okay.

“Hey, man, who’s the lucky lady?” Garth called from around the hood of a vintage Chevelle.

Dean gave him a severe look, “Excuse me?”

Garth was smiling broadly, “The girl you’re texting!” Dean’s face was not easing up. “C’mon, man. You grin like a 12-year-old every time your phone goes off and you were totes distracted before you sent her that first text. You’ve got it _bad_ , man.” Garth chuckled at his own joke and threw a rag over his shoulder.

“I don’t ‘got’ anything, Garth. I’m just talking to a friend,” Dean shook his phone defensively in Garth’s face. Garth rolled his eyes. Upon a closer examination, Dean realized it wasn’t a rag at all. “Aw, man, seriously?”

Garth had put the stupid sock puppet back on. “Maybe you won’t talk to me about it. But Claire likes to talk to Mr. Fizzles when she’s nervous.”

Dean stared bewilderedly, “Wha... the fuck? The fuck is Claire? The fuck is Mr. Fizzles?”

Garth looked at the sock puppet, “My special somebody has twins. Claire’s one of ‘em. And this,” he turned the puppet to face Dean, “is Mr. Fizzles.” Dean’s eyebrows shot into his hairline as Garth’s voice became impossibly high for a man who had all his junk intact. (But also, gross. Dean did not want to think about that,)

“Now why don’t you tell Mr. Fizzles aaaaaaaallllllll about your lady-friend?” Garth said in his creepy voice while moving the sock puppet’s mouth.

“Okay, listen to me you son of a bitch, there is no‘lady friend,’ I’m just talking to Cas. I do not ‘got it bad’ for _anyone_ and you can shut your creepy fucking mouth.” Dean almost felt bad for being so harsh, but Garth appeared unfazed. Bobby shouted into the garage for Dean to get his idjit ass into the office to finish up some paperwork on a TransAm he’d worked on earlier in the week. Dean stormed off in a huff and slammed the door extra hard so Garth would get the message.

Garth stood, rooted to his spot and looked at his sock puppet. “Mr. Fizzles thinks you’re being a LIAR.”


End file.
